1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, and applications of same, and more particularly to wireless and wired applications of cable modems using universal frequency translation technology.
2. Related Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, and filtering. Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals. Furthermore, cable modems exist which communicate over cable TV network cables. These cable modems transmit and receive signals using conventional means.